


The Faerie And The Queen

by SlaughterhouseLilly



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:04:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1778395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlaughterhouseLilly/pseuds/SlaughterhouseLilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maleficent and her 'beastie' consider the past and and enjoy their shared future some three years after Aurora's crowning as Queen of both realms. Does contain intimate adult contact/sexual imagery - so ye be warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Memories At Sunset

The sky was darkening and a light breeze kicked up as the last golden rays of the sun touched the treetops. The barest hint of cool night air touched her face and whipped at the ends of her hair as she twirled and soared. A smile touched the faerie’s angular face as she crested a snowy peak and then dipped down low to the valley beyond. Her eyes opened wider to take in all she could see in the fast dimming light. Below her, a few lithe water sprites cavorted in a swift stream, gracefully weaving between rocks, their small bodies propelled by wide fins on back legs. A large troll was resting on the bank, contentedly munching a tree stump and sending splinters flying as it chewed with formidable jagged teeth. All seemed well in the kingdom she had grown up in, and her powerful wings twitched and spread with the flowing air around her. She was complete once more, when for a time she had been convinced she would never again fly under her own power. She may not be the ruler she once had been but for now, seeing peace and harmony among the residents of her beloved Moors was enough. Ruling more directly could wait, if ever the opportunity befell her and she could prove herself worthy of the power. For tonight there were other concerns and duties that required her attention. Rising above the forest swiftly, the pale woman arched her back and smoothly flew towards the pale ascending moon, then beat her powerful feathered wings and rushed forwards towards the distant castle silhouetted against the green mountains beyond. Her beastie would be waiting and she did not wish to be late and disappoint the lass.

It had taken some getting used to for the faerie, the reality of sharing her rule. She knew at times during the years of war with King Stefan she had been a undesirable leader to the other fae folk: strict, demanding, even frightening. Much discord and unease had been sown throughout her kingdom by her dark moods and brooding fixations on how to keep the humans away. Later, she had been distracted of course by watching out for the helpless human child entrusted to some of her most scatterbrained subjects: the child was the offspring of an enemy, and it’s shrieking offended her sensitive ears. All the same, the negligence and ignorance of those she had known as a child herself, with a creature they were entrusted to keep safe and raise well, raised her ire and temper.

As she was exposed to Aurora in person, she gradually became aware that she had fallen head-first into a trap of her own making. This rather bitterly amused her, but she could not resist the old magicks she herself had woven around the child - she too grew to love the young princess and the claws of her own curse sunk their way into her heart. The thought of the eventual death of the beastie from sheer neglect filled her with loathing, and so she found a new fixation. She tried to push away her nagging feelings that she may as well leave the human alone, given she herself had cursed it to a horrible fate - yet she never could quite give up and resign herself to the suffering of the helpless thing. Her rule was more benign and less angry overall in the years that the princess aged, but her leadership was scattered and distracted, as she and Diaval stole away to watch at the isolated cottage and ensure all was well and the child safe from the latest idiotic ministrations of the pixies. The rest of her 'subjects' mainly went back to normal and tended to themselves when they were out of her (previously rather angry and sullen) view.

After the joining of their two kingdoms and Maleficent’s naming of the young woman as queen of both with the approval of representatives of the royal court, things did not get any easier. She helped Aurora to know the many realms of the fae, of course, and navigate the complex web of interrelated species that dwelled in them and learn their concerns and values. Such was pleasurable for her, and she thought the young queen enjoyed it as well. The rule over the human kingdoms was another matter entirely. The young woman was royalty, but she had been raised in isolation and scarcely interacted with other humans for basically all of her formative years. Her established council were wise, patient and helpful with the sixteen year-old queen, but there was another issue: for several years the former faerie ruler refused to set foot in the castle to aid her in learning to rule, regardless of the pleas of her one-time 'ward’.

The two would still meet in the fields or on the edge of the Moors when Aurora could arrange time away to help rule the fae realms. Life in the castle without the faerie, however, quickly lost its' savor for the young queen. She was traumatized by the sight of the iron spears and gauntlets and armor that were omnipresent and had nightmares that such would come to enchanted life and burn her, as they had Maleficent. Worse still was her father’s primary remaining legacy: the twisting network of barbed bars surrounding portions of the castle and snaking through corridors that had been built to keep the faerie woman out. She shuddered when she had to pass near them, and often begged the faerie to come and take her away by letter. One particularly stormy night in the Moors, the two had a terrible fight about Maleficent ‘abandoning’ the girl she herself had named queen. Voices were raised and accusations hurled, but the vehement argument settled down fairly quickly when the faerie broke down and revealed she was frightened of traveling back to that castle.

Aurora stared at her in shock. The faerie’s face was largely cloaked in the shadow of a tall, weathered rock but her eyes glowed faintly and the young woman could see the look of fear on her normally composed face.

“Please....Malle....what do you mean, you’re afraid...?”.

The use of that relatively recently acquired affectionate nickname seemed to give the faerie woman power to speak, haltingly. She stepped forward slightly from the shadows to take Aurora’s hands in her own: since her crowning the two had grown closer physically in certain ways. The blonde lass seemed to seek out and relish being held by the faerie woman and at times could not resist showering her face with kisses when happy. They never discussed the potential meaning of this, but the intimacy between them seemed to grow unchecked despite the avoidance of the topic verbally. Maleficent never took advantage or touched her young charge in what might be deemed 'private’ areas, but she was well aware that kisses they had shared and closeness of embraces both had engaged went beyond the simple realm of 'familial love’ or ones a guardian or mother figure might bestow on a cherished daughter. She cleared her throat and hesitated, thinking of how best to explain to the young queen.

“I remember too well the night I came - I came, to save you, beastie. The panic I felt as Diaval and I dragged that prince across the countryside. The burning pain when I was stabbed at and whipped with chains. How I thought you to be dead and beyond my reach. The horror with which the smallfolk looked at me. I dare not come there again, now that you rule. Not for a while at any rate. I do not wish to taint your reign by hovering too close - words may spread and take wing. Vile statements of my corrupting you or ruling from the shadows, spread by those who may well rightfully fear me due to my last visit to their realms. It is best they love you first - and then I may join you in the sunlight, when all have seen you to be a fair, kind and strong ruler. We may work together then to show them the nature of the faerie realms. For now, I would not react well besides, and I fear the people in turn would not react well to me. You must do this alone for now, beastie. I am sorry but I cannot join you when you rule over your human subjects. It is a path you must start down alone.”

Aurora embraced Maleficent tight and stroked her hair, the two withdrawing into shadow, all anger and bitterness from their argument spent. The two talked softly well into the night as cold rain fell around them and thunder rolled occasionally in the distance. The next day, the young queen was escorted to her castle by an honor guard of the tree guardians: Balthazar himself in the lead, tasked by the faerie he had known since her childhood to guard the royal woman. Her new subjects exclaimed in wonder at the tree-like creatures, but seemed to shed any lingering fear when the captain, tallest among them, led the group in bowing before the humans and their queen. Aurora did indeed grow in power and nobility, and her kindness and justice were talked about throughout the land. Smallfolk and members of the high courts all loved and revered her equally, and she established trade anew with many distant lands that contracts with had fallen into neglect or ruin. Clams, woven nets and precious stones came from Skagos in the northern sea. Blankets, shields, reindeer meat and supplies of ice came from Arendelle in the icy southern mountains. Diplomatic ties flourished and Queen Aurora was hailed throughout her realm. As promised, Maleficent began to come and visit and the humans were introduced gradually to elements of faerie culture. The older woman still did prefer to come to her beastie alone, however, and at night - but she understood the importance of supporting the queen and appearing publicly as well, and did so with good grace and poise when required of her.

Three years had passed since Aurora’s ascension to the throne on the night Maleficent set out for the castle just as dusk was setting. Inside the sprawling castle work was underway, as it was wont to be at all hours of the day and night. Even now workmen still were hard at task dismantling a cruel tangled web of iron barbs and twisted mazelike metal rods from both inside and outside the castle. Elsewhere, assistants and cooks bustled in the large kitchens, expertly trained cleaning staff washed linens and scrubbed stone floors, and various tradespeople in the yard hammered, stitched and sawed on items ranging from wooden barrels to horse saddles and metal shields. There was scarcely a single spot to be found within the walls that was quiet and peaceful, but the queen was always granted such an amenity if she should wish it. The events that had led to her being crowned as the ruler both of the castle and the distant Moors were now a confused blur in her mind - a tangled mix of elation, despair, crushing pain, shock and newfound hope. Her dismay at the madness of her father still left a nasty, bitter taste in her mouth - the unpleasant dregs of finally learning the truth of her lineage and the promise that she would meet her own blood being coldly dashed to shards. When she had time alone free of distraction, such memories came bubbling back to the surface now and again, as much as she might wish to never recall them again in any detail.

Aurora had seldom felt so happy as the day before her sixteenth birthday, when she thought she would live with the faerie woman she had grown to love and trust forever on the Moors, only to be told she had been lied to by her 'aunts’. The three rather clueless but well-meaning spinsters had destroyed her brief shining moment of bliss when they revealed her true lineage and that she had been cursed to suffer a horrible fate by one she trusted. In a blind panic, she ran to the castle. She had been expecting help, a warm welcome and some kind of protection. Instead, she was shoved aside with barely a greeting from the angry, armored man she was told was the King, her father, and locked away with not a single word of reassurance or explanation. Alone in that darkened chamber, she had to resist chewing her lips till they bled, or the impulse to scream and pound at the walls. She had felt like a rabbit in a trap, twisting and turning with no hope of escape.

The woman who had cared for her, watched over her, and she had grown to love - had cursed her? Condemned her forever to sleep and never awake, not rotting, but to be locked away in an eternal prison of flesh from which she could never escape. The thought terrified her: how could she trust the creature called Maleficent again? Yet her own blood, her father, would doubtless now slaughter the faerie who had for so long loved her and watched over her outright: he would torture the only true protector she had ever known, while his own daughter was shunted away and imprisoned to stew in her own fears.

As these thoughts circled in her mind like caged birds, the blonde young woman twisted and twined her fingers together. The sense of helplessness swelled and fear at what might be happening even now to Maleficent throbbed, like an infected tooth. Conflicting her fear for the faerie was the livid anger and disappointment at the threat of the curse the creature had once inflicted open her. And underneath it all a strange, itching feeling swirled. At first, Aurora was barely aware of it - a distant whispering, perhaps, like someone was talking behind one of the thick stone walls. The sensation of talking only grew, however, and she began to feel paranoid and strange - as if someone was watching her. Her eyes began to water slightly and itch, and her tongue felt dry and dead in her mouth, like a strange animal twitching to be released. Something was desperately wrong, she knew - cold shivers wracked her body and it felt like small insects were crawling over her. Could this be the curse? All conscious thought was slowly driven from her mind: the resentment towards her ‘captors’ for keeping her in the woods and lying to her about her parents, her fear and anger towards her father, the pangs of mistrust and confused longing for the faerie woman.

Somewhere nearby was something she had to find. When she did, the itching would stop, and the distant screaming she could barely hear that echoed distantly in her ears would cease. As if in a trance, her feet slid over the rich carpets and uneven stonework of the chamber floor, and she pushed a heavy tapestry aside. The wall behind it gave way at her touch and slid back - beyond lay a dark passage and steps spiraling away. The young woman quickly followed the stairs downwards, her limbs feeling heavy and odd. The staircase spun in tight circles into darkness, yet Aurora thought she caught glimpses of an odd, shifting green light reflecting on the walls at times. Her eyes burned and hot tears trailed unnoticed down her plush cheeks as her head swam with the voices only she could hear - they were getting louder. “Sleep like death”, one cooed, as if someone was lurking right at her ear. “Touch the spindle”, another begged deep inside her brain.

Ahead of the wandering lass, a door creaked open slowly on its' hinges, to reveal a vast room filled with shadowy and disquieting forms looming over her. She seemed to float inwards and the door slammed behind her - all control was lost. Whatever she needed to find, she would see it soon. All the voices would stop and leave her in blessed silence. Green flashes burst before her throbbing eyes and her hands clenched and unfurled against her will, fingernails digging into the soft flesh of her palms. All around her the shapes were dark and towering, the soft sounds of creaking wood coming now and again, and the faint smell of long-burned char lingered on the air. A single golden ray of light came from some unseen source to guide her forwards: there, alone, sat a intact spinning wheel. The wood looked as if it was vibrating softly, and the needle gleamed with a golden inner glow. All of her being longed to touch it and the voices were screaming now. Aurora’s heart pounded and she could feel herself being pulled forward - she almost could see herself as if from above, being yanked towards the point of the spindle’s end. Her hand was alternating between icy cold and burning hot and all her nerves pulsed and thrummed: it seemed to her that her skin ought to be glowing a strange green. She felt the small stab of the spindle on her extended finger and knew no more - all fell quiet, and the cursed girl never felt her head hit the dusty stone floor.

Aurora firmly shook her head to clear her mind of such pointless reminiscing. Her pale fingers brushed back her blonde hair thoughtlessly and adjusted the lightweight golden crown set atop her head. Maleficent had saved her. The past was over, and the pain and sense of loss of self she had suffered then would never happen to her again. She remembered the joy she had felt at slowly waking up, confused, and seeing the horned woman standing over her and the softness of the pillows and sheets underneath her - the joy and still-wet tears mingling on her faerie protector’s face as she saw her ‘little beastie’ smiling up at her anew, alive and awake. The girl knew then what must have happened. Maleficent had given her the one gift that could save her - a expression of truest love. A kiss. As Diaval crowed happily and fluttered over (quite forgetting he was currently a man, she was sure) to greet her and the faerie queen regarded her, still somewhat in shock, Aurora gently touched her lips....had the woman kissed her there, as she sometimes dreamed of? Was that the only element that could have saved her? When she asked this question directly later, the winged woman laughed ruefully, before answering:

“Not just then, beastie - you well remember our first proper kiss, I am sure.”

And of course Aurora did: the two of them snug together in the faerie’s favored tree, gazing up at the angular face of the stunningly beautiful creature who loved her enough to save her life from the curse she herself had foolishly bestowed on the girl. Small batlike pixies flitted through the night air, leaving their trails of glittering light, and Maleficent’s fierce eyes were locked onto the girl’s, seeming to drink her in. Then without warning they were kissing: the faerie’s lips touching her own more gently than she could have imagined, and Aurora instantly needed more, couldn’t imagine going on without this beautiful woman in her life ever again.

The events after she roused were no less difficult to remember, but that single moment of awakening and seeing Maleficent gazing at her in gladdened shock overpowered the horrors that followed, mostly. The roaring of the dragon Diaval became, the faerie’s screams of pain and breaking of glass and rush of the freed severed wings now and then came back to haunt her, or worse yet, a glimpse of the King (he wasn’t your father, truly, she told herself - he never treated you with love) broken and crumpled far below after he attacked the now-winged faerie, trying anew to kill her when she showed him mercy. Such thoughts had eased some with time: yet she thought it likely they’d crop up now and then for the rest of her years, like stepping on a hidden point of a shell amongst the sand when it was least expected. But all that had been in the past - Maleficent had crowned her queen in knowledge and sight of representatives of both realms and now they could truly be together.

Aurora stood there, coming out of her reverie fully at last, to find she was facing a tapestry depicting a rather poorly proportioned unicorn frolicking beside a stream as a woman with differently-sized eyes played the harp. It was an ugly thing, truth be told. She should have it replaced. Perhaps some of her dear faerie love’s friends could help replace it. As she was gazing at the unfortunate tapestry, she at last realized parts of it were darker than others, as if something was blocking the pale moonlight. She frowned at this phenomenon briefly before the shape became clear: a slender neck, softly arched wings, twin slightly curved horns. She gasped softly and quickly turned to face the far wall. Maleficent, of course, was standing there completely still and watching her - outlined by the open window as the rich purple curtains lightly moved in the night breeze.


	2. Moonlit Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things grow briefly heated between Maleficent and Aurora.

How long had the faerie been standing there, Aurora wondered to herself? Waiting and merely watching her, as she stared blankly at that hideous tapestry lost in her own thoughts. How mortifying for her to be paying so little attention, that she missed the arrival of her dearest friend in either kingdom. Her soft cheeks colored slightly as the taller woman grinned broadly at her, her eyes dancing and flickering between gold and green as they were apt to do. Maleficent came slowly to Aurora’s side, nearly silent in her movements. 

The queen knew her protector was still intimidated by the castle in some ways: she had nearly died there, after all. The faerie never came during the day or if Aurora had pressing duties, unless the young woman specifically requested it of her. Her expected arrival was always at night, to a few rooms she and the queen agreed upon as ‘safe’, or Aurora might meet her out in the fields nearer the realm of the faeries. The powerful woman shied away from too much attention from any human that was not the queen. If she had cause to casually converse with such or business to attend to, she was always correctly polite and even friendly in a distant way, but Aurora knew deep down the faerie harbored mistrust and fear of being harmed again or viewed as ‘evil’ for her part in the death of King Stefan and the wars raged against the Moors by prior leaders.

Maleficent pressed closer still to the young woman, her wings gently fluttering in the night air, gazing down warmly at her with arms held wide. Her eyes sparkled as she spoke the one word of greeting Aurora always expected, which set her heart racing with feelings of contentment and desire for the faerie:

“Beastie”, the dark-clad woman purred, and then the new queen was wrapped tightly in her arms as the soft wings enfolded her. Their embrace seemed to last near an eternity. Aurora rested her head comfortably on Maleficent’s chest, her arms wrapped around the woman’s waist as she listened to the soothing beat of her heart. A pale, long-fingered hand stroked the girl’s golden hair and her pointed nails teased the small ringlets - drawing them out and letting them spring back into place gently. The queen could smell the familiar aromas of her love: the slightly musky scent of her feathers, the woodsy smell of the trees and valleys of the Moors where she spent most of her time, the tantalizingly refreshing scent that reminded her of clear, running water that scented the faerie’s skin. 

As the young queen drew near to her, Maleficent’s smile grew gentler and her angular cheekbones softened slightly as she released the stern poise she usually kept up. With her beastie, she could truly relax in a way she never felt comfortable doing even around her own kind back in the faerie realm, let alone other mortals apart from Aurora. As she had while growing up and visiting her ‘godmother’every day as a teenager, the girl managed to completely disarm her and break through her poise and slight remove from others with the simplest of gestures. The wall of thorns she had once summoned to protect her lands and her people was long since dismantled, but Maleficent all the same felt similar thorns dig into her heart when she thought of anything bad happening to the delicate, beautiful young woman who now stood so close by her side. The fear threatened to poison her emotions, make her jealous and spiteful, she knew - she must learn to trust her beastie and relax for the good of them both. 

For those few who ever dared to speculate on the relationship between Maleficent and the new queen, it was often whispered in hushed tones that the faerie must be the guiding partner - due to her ‘world experience’, the ageless nature of the faeries and her somewhat fearsome appearance. Truth be told, however, the winged woman was far more shy and even hesitant when it came to personal matters. Her confidence served her well with beings both human and magical that she did not know well, but she carefully guarded her innermost thoughts and revealed near to nothing of her actual emotional vulnerability to any apart from Aurora. Her openness with Stefan, after all, had led to an enormous violation of trust and the painful severing of her wings. To open herself to any, truly, was a struggle - and the queen was more than willing to rise to challenging Maleficent and ‘pushing’ her, or taking control at times, in the realms of their shared intimacy. 

Aurora was gazing raptly up at her protector’s face, round cheeks slightly ruddy with the faintest hint of a blush, and the faerie’s keen night vision could discern every small freckle on her delightfully soft skin. The girl’s breathing was shallow and relaxed and Maleficent could feel the soft swell of her breasts and stomach gently pressing forward as she exhaled. A warm hand crept into her own, soft fingers stroking her long digits and the palm gently met hers, then pressed firmly there. Her little beastie, as always, had the effect of making the older woman feel as if she was adrift in a slowly rising sea: warmth and emotion flooding in, uncalled for, when she was categorically unused to those types of feelings holding sway over her. The soft touch of Aurora’s lips caught the tall faerie slightly off guard yet she yielded without a moment’s thought. Warmth seemed to seep throughout her and she even felt the slightest hint of growing flushed when the queens’s fingers softly traced the severe line of her left cheekbone, then stroked the pointed tip of one ear reverently. When she spoke, Aurora’s voice was near as soft as the night breeze, yet the other woman heard every word clearly.

“Maleficent...? May I...I mean, it’s been a long time. When I was a wee girl, I know I did once. But may I touch your horns...? I don’t want to scare you, or I mean, it is all right if that is too forward of me to ask, I don’t want to make you angry...”

The blonde girl trailed off clearly flustered and bit her lower lip, gazing shyly into the faerie’s deep and fascinating eyes. She gently fidgeted on her feet, arms loosely around the woman’s waist. Those succulent red lips formed themselves into an easy, even delighted grin, and a quick kiss was placed on Aurora’s soft mouth before the answer was breathed into her ear with a small puff of warm air:

“Do as you like, beastie. I am yours, and you are mine. I am not afraid.”

Maleficent’s lips quirked at that last small, gentle teasing reminder of one of their earliest direct encounters, and Aurora flushed even more slightly at those words: but she pressed forward all the same as soft, luxuriously feathered wings folded about her and her hands traveled upwards to gently stroke the curving horns of her lover. Her fingertips were endlessly gentle as she explored them - memorizing texture and form, softly gripping the sturdy base of the right horn where it came out of the dark swell of the faerie’s hair, then gently tracing the topmost curve and sharpened tip. The faerie stood still, enfolded about the young woman, yielding to this examination: she tried hard to control her breathing and bite down the small pulses of panic at being so thoroughly exposed and vulnerable to another living creature, even though she knew her beastie would never harm her. 

The girl’s soft hands slid carefully over the firm horns, then downwards into the faerie’s dark hair. Her digits curled and stroked the straight lengths, before one hand slipped further to cup Maleficent’s neck and gently pet the sides of it. The tall woman shivered involuntarily at that, for which she was rewarded with a kiss by the young queen that slowly deepened. Aurora’s pink tongue stole out and parted those red lips. The faerie moaned lightly and sucked at the invading, slippery appendage and gently scraped her strong teeth over it - she grinned like the cat with the cream when such made the blonde lass shudder herself, and then let out a small cry of pleasure.

When the two managed to disentangle gently from their kiss, Aurora gently caught the faerie’s hand before she could pull back too far. Steadying herself with a slow, deep breath, she looked into the gleaming eyes of the taller woman. She knew she had to take charge and understood Maleficent’s fears and worries. Gathering her courage, she said the words she had been rehearsing. 

“Love....I want you to come to me more often. In the day, when my advisors and subjects are about. Do you understand me? I know you are afraid partly, even if you won’t admit it out loud. I promise nothing bad will befall you. You have been trying hard, I realize, and have made progress in your visits. But you must come more frequently. You are under my protection, always. I command this, as your Queen.”

With those final words, the blonde lass she knew changed somehow. It was almost imperceptible, but there: her voice hardened and her stance altered entirely, from at ease and content to solid and no-nonsense. For one of the first times, Maleficent glimpsed the potential warrior, or shadow of her father, inside the young woman. For a few precious seconds, the one-time faerie queen was too shocked to speak. Her throat felt dry and her heart ached as if the imaginary thorns she sometimes pictured were piercing it. Get yourself together, she scolded. She had to fight back the panic that had come rushing hot and bubbling into her throat. This is still your beastie - she is doing this because she desires you, needs you. Do not let her down. Serve her as you promised you would. She managed a simple, rather stern nod at first, before forcing the words to leave her full lips.

“I...yes. Yes, beastie. Of course. I love you with all my heart, I have done since you first came to me. I will do as you wish and trust in you to protect me. I serve you....my Queen. My love and my allegiance are yours. I will come in the bright of day and in the company of any you wish to be with. I cannot refuse you, my love.”

With that, Maleficent swallowed deeply and bit back her pride...she lowered her horned head slowly, and, clutching her orb-topped staff, bent a knee before Aurora, signaling her acquiescence and obedience. When she raised her eyes again, it was to see the blond lass gazing hungrily at her, a strange light in her blue eyes and a mischievous smile on her lips, one hand resting on her softly curving stomach. The queen licked her lips and her eyes sparkled.  
“Rise, Maleficent. You always serve me well, and your...mmm....obedience shall be rewarded. Now come here.” 

The black-clad faerie nodded slowly and pushed herself to her feet, rising over the young woman as she approached. Aurora was on her in seconds. The blonde girl was quick on her feet and energetic - she may have lacked the strength of her supernatural paramour, but Maleficent never resisted her too much. One hand was pinned behind the taller woman’s back, elbow bent, as the blonde sucked and bit at her exposed neck, the other hand squeezing and kneading at her left breast. Soft moans and gasps escaped red lips and the imposing woman shuddered weakly under such attentions. 

The two had played these games before, when time alone could be vouchsafed and ensured - but only to a certain point. Kissing, groping and kneading of sensitive areas were expected by now and led to satisfaction on the part of both women. Maleficent, however, did seem to not desire to cross a certain line in contact with her beastie, and Aurora had not pushed for some of the more lurid and graphic activities she happened to idly fancy while in bed for fear of going too far with the faerie and risking her ire. On this night, however, perhaps Maleficent’s moans and the way her body responded - thrusting herself against the queen’s form urgently - spurred her on to dare and try something new unasked. Therefore, the young lass firmly gripped the faerie’s angular face and glared at her, panting softly, noting the lust and barely-restrained predatory cast that flickered in her unusual eyes. Aurora purred softly as she spoke:

“Oh, my dear faerie. To come here in the dead of night and try and ravage me. I shall have to punish you. To start, I think....we’ll bind those talented wings of yours, truss your hands. And then I can do as I wish with you.” 

Emboldened by those brash words and finally getting up the guts to speak them, the queen made a sudden, impulsive move: she grabbed Maleficent’s throat tightly and with her free hand, grabbed the faerie’s shapely rump and give it a hard squeeze as the hand about that pale neck gripped tighter before it slid down and grabbed one of her wings firmly, tugging on it just a little. Then all hell broke loose.

The harsh, sharp flap of the faerie’s wings buffeted Aurora backwards and slammed her into the far stone wall. Maleficent rose, bringing herself to her full height, wings outstretched and a snarl on her usually calm face, green and gold circles in her eyes shifting wildly and a almost demented, hurt look on her face. Flashes and sparks of green light seemed to emit from her hands, vanishing and dancing, and the wooden beams and stone walls creaked and groaned as if under a great strain. The queen bit her full lower lip - this was very, very bad. 

Of course it was reputed that all sorts of faerie races were quick to temper and inscrutable when offended or angered: she had grown used to viewing her love as human, despite visual evidence to the contrary. Perhaps she was about to pay for that error. She winced, expecting the powerful woman to shout, to curse her, but when she spoke at last, her tone was soft and barely above a whisper, the single word dripping with disappointment, hurt and menace.

“Aurora.” One simple word. But it lodged a icy chunk of fear in the queen’s heart. Maleficent never spoke her name, if she could help it - the girl was her beastie, the term spoken in love and admiration - and the lass knew it hurt the woman to consider that word, roll it off her tongue, when the king who had betrayed her and maimed her was the one who had given it to the golden-haired child that the faerie now loved. Aurora went stock still, her heart pounding. She had hurt the woman in some way she still did not quite understand. This could turn out very badly indeed.

Maleficent was moving closer to her now, but the blonde lass stayed deliberately still. Tears welled in her blue eyes and she shivered wordlessly, biting her lower lip. The expression on the faerie’s face was impossible to read: she no longer looked quite as terrifyingly angry and the snarl had vanished, but there was something forced looking about the stillness of her mouth and watchful calmness of her eyes. Aurora did not want to make what was about to come worse by action or word. One step, then two, and the tall woman was directly before her. Her eyes were bright and mostly banded with gold in this moment, the green flecks staying still instead of their usual gentle undulation.

“Beastie.” The faerie’s voice was still soft, but imploring now, not angry or hurt. Aurora chanced a quick peek upwards, still shaking. Maleficent met her gaze, inclining her head downwards.

“I am sorry I reacted so strongly, beastie. You startled me. Yours words, first of all...caught me off guard. I should have told you then why it bothered me. The idea of being - captured - again. Restrained.” The tall woman made a unpleasant face and swallowed slowly, shook her head, as if trying free herself from some nasty memory.

“I did not wish to harm you, but I was startled. When you said that, and grabbed my wing....and the way you....poked at me. It triggered something inside me - I felt helpless and under attack. I truly did not want to frighten or hurt you. Please, are you alright? Did I damage you...?”

Genuine concern colored Maleficent’s face, and at those words, Aurora sagged and let the woman catch her as she lurched forward, strong arms going around the young queen. The blonde lass wrapped arms about the taller creature’s neck and clung to her, and then she was kissing her even as she cried small, hot tears.

“I am alright, Maleficent, I promise. You didn’t break or damage me. I am so sorry, I am an idiot, I should have known better than to threaten you even in jest, to grab at you like that. Your precious wings - I was not thinking. I’m awful, I don’t deserve you, if I try and do that to you. Please - please, forgive me. I love you so much. I never should have....”.

The faerie gently stopped that torrent of words with a single finger, gently pressed to the queen’s lips. Her eyes met Aurora’s and she wrapped arms about her softly, cradling the young woman. 

“All is forgiven, and I hope you may also forgive me, beastie. I reacted without thought and let my temper flare. You did not know - you wanted...well, more. I understand. We both were getting heated and passion overtook reason. No harm is done, for I love you as long as the stars shall hang in the sky.”

With those words, Maleficent gently took and squeezed the girl’s hand. Her long fingers stroked softly at the pliant flesh there, and her red lips met Aurora’s anew with gentle strength. The young queen looped her arms around the faerie’s waist and drew her close in, seeking her warmth. The kiss deepened and became slightly more urgent, with Aurora lightly nibbling and sucking at the older woman’s plush lips, hungrily tasting them. When they pulled apart softly, the faerie spoke after some moments of companionable silence:

“Would you like to come back with me to the Moors for the night, beastie? To stay, I mean. I shall escort you back of course tomorrow if you have duties. I thought we may....be truly alone. For the rest of the night. You have not visited and stayed for long in many weeks. I miss you holding me under the stars, your warmth...”

Uncharacteristically, Maleficent trailed off in a unsure stammer, and the queen could see even in the dim room lit only by milky moonlight that her angular face was lightly flushed and suffused with red. Her love was very rarely tongue-tied, save for times when Aurora was around and had managed to break through her natural composure with some instance of lewd talk or open, disarming affection. Of course, the queen made up for her sudden state of shyness and threw her arms around Maleficent’s neck gleefully and gave her a firm kiss.

“Oh Malle - I’d love to! Will you take me now? Can we go see the jewel pond, and visit the windwyrms? Will we...can we, I mean, sleep in your tree?”

Aurora was practically bouncing on the balls of her feet and grinning hugely, her plump cheeks aglow with excitement and eyes sparkling in the moonlight. The faerie woman felt a soft surge of joy and a warm sensation wrap itself around her usually walled-off heart - she grinned back at the queen and her whole face seemed to soften, her eyes glowing a pale gold in the dim room.

“As you command, beastie. I remain your humble servant. Now, quickly, open the windows wide and then come to me.”

The tall faerie clutched her staff tighter and spread her wings, giving them a casual flex, and opened her arms as the girl ran to the windows. She pushed the leaded glass frames aside eagerly and then hurried over to Maleficent, burying herself in the thin woman’s frame, head tucked under her chin and softly resting against the plush firmness of her breasts. They had flown together before of course, but Aurora always clung as tightly as she could to the older woman all the same.

The brown-feathered wings lightly folded themselves around Aurora and together the two rose off the ground gently. A single powerful flap thrust them out the window and into the chill of the night. Maleficent’s arms were around the girl’s slender waist even as the queen’s arms held on tightly around her neck. A pale sliver of the moon peeked through the clouds, and the wind whipped and toyed with the lovers’ hair: rich brown and sun-kissed blonde mingling together as it blew in the night breeze. The steady beat of the faerie’s wings propelled them swiftly over castle walls, vegetable-laden fields and small hillocks alike. A few sheep bleated in fear as the swift shadow passed over their crude pen. Within a span of minutes (over a distance that would have taken a swift horse at least a few hours to cover), the queen and her consort approached the ancient carved stone faces that marked the boundaries of the Moors.


	3. On The Moors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maleficent and Aurora explore and relax on the Moors before enjoying more intimate pursuits.

The faerie touched down as if weightless just inside the ring of weathered rocks and gently let go of the queen, beaming down at her. Aurora gently stretched her neck and produced a softly audible crick as she did so, then bent and touched her toes, extended her arms. Maleficent watched these activities with a gentle grin on her face: the girl’s golden hair reflected the moonlight and bounced softly as she moved about. The taller woman flexed gently as well, and shook out her wings with a soft rustle before extending them to their fullest width - letting the night breeze catch and tease them, their connecting structures that met her shoulders flexing softly. As per the beastie’s wishes, the pair first walked into the woods a little ways to view the pond of jewels that the faerie once had to command the young Stefan to return his purloined ‘treasure’ to the depths of. 

Night was the best time to visit that particular location: a light ground fog hugged the edges of the deep, still body of water and the echoing croak of a lone toad could be heard somewhere at hand. Deep within the placid waters, brightly colored jewels, gems and oddly shaped rocks could be seen nestled on the bone-white sandy floor of the pond. These seemed to glow from within, pulsing with a altering ebb and flow, and many even seemed to change color now and again. A jagged stone with spiny crystalline protrusions changed between a serene pink and deep, pulsating orange. A misty sphere that seemed to be dead black occasionally flashed with a sudden bright burst of purple, and one near it changed to green whenever it did so from it’s usual placid state of yellow. No one amongst the faeries knew if the various gems and odd crystals were truly ‘alive’, or merely attuned to some secret energy that flowed from the water or earth they rested amongst - but they were beautiful and so were admired and not disturbed. 

After sitting on the banks of the tranquil pond for some time, Maleficent’s arms around the young woman, the two rose and continued on to the isolated hill and lone tree the faerie had chosen as her home many years ago when she was but a child of her kind. She had always felt safe there, and only Aurora and Diaval had ever been purposefully shown it’s location: the raven familiar she trusted to find her there if need was dire, but the queen was the only one invited to stay in the long term. To the blonde woman’s delight, Maleficent gently tapped the ground with her staff as the younger one reclined in the leafy branches and whistled gently a soft melody of four notes. Within a few minutes, the first of the windwyrms arrived, swimming lazily through the air. These were a curious creature but very sweet-tempered: a large slightly doglike head melded with a sinuous, twisting body that resembled that of an eel but with stout reptilian legs. The movements of the windwyrm made it seem as if they pushed through the air, like it was of some thicker consistency they could grip and glide through as if it were water, and they spiraled trailing streams of light behind them from their flowing manes. 

Aurora squealed in delight and lightly rushed to the side of the first to arrive: a large female with wise green eyes and a orange mane of hair. The creatures were gentle and used to contact with all manner of other creatures - as the queen sat, it loped in slow circles around her, letting her stroke it’s soft face and fur all the way down the scaly body. A few more swam up as the first gently gamboled in the night air: a electric blue specimen with a stunted tail, and a autumn-orange creature with black spines that floated over to Maleficent and slowly bowed it’s head, allowing her to scratch behind large ears to the obvious pleasure of the windwyrm.

After many relaxing minutes with the creatures, they drifted lazily off after the pair of women bid them good eve and thanked them for visiting. Wind rustled the leaves of the ancient tree softly, but the realm seemed entirely silent otherwise. Maleficent was seated on a thick root, her outer cloak removed and hung over a nearby branch, fingers lightly toying with a piece of ripe yellow fruit she had been nibbling. Raising her eyes, she caught Aurora gazing at her - the young queen was standing in a patch of moonlight. She had shed her jet-black boots, her fur-trimmed cloak and her outer intricately embroidered vest, leaving her in the soft royal blue dress that served as the base layer for her queenly garb. She was barefoot in the dewy grass and a shy grin played at her soft lips - watching her, the faerie observed her delicate bare throat and the golden spill of flowing curls splayed over her shoulders. She watched as the young lass breathed in and out: the soft swells of her breasts moving in time with her breathing and the gentle curve of her slightly rounded belly begging to be stroked. The softness around the edges of her cheeks, her arms, and her tummy did make the girl appear younger than her true age and added to the impression of her as kindly and easy going - yet Maleficent knew she had a core of true steel and a deep resolve. She was a strong leader and was not the innocent ‘wilting flower’ some assumed her to be solely judging from her external appearance and gentle voice.

As if to prove this, the blonde woman tilted her head and a smile played around her lips as she spoke to the faerie who sat gazing at her.

“Rise, my lady. If you would. I have need of you.”

Maleficent clutched her staff and gently used it to get to her feet (out of habit, now - her wings being returned to her was marvelous, but years of habit and muscle memory made her at times over-balance or compensate wrongly for their feathery weight still, which she found quite frustrating). Her tall frame towered over the queen as she approached - Aurora stood just a shade over five feet tall, while the faerie’s horns brought her height to near seven. All the same, any who had chanced to observe the two together would easily note from body language and tone of voice that Aurora quite clearly had the fae woman wrapped about her little finger for the most part.

“Of course, beastie. I am yours as always.”

Maleficent met the girl’s eyes and grinned: a warm and even shy smile playing at her rich red lips. Her wings softly fluttered as if of their own accord as Aurora responded. 

“Mine, are you..? You can’t even begin to know how that makes me feel inside. You know how much you mean to me, I hope. Your love and support. Your sharing of your home with me and protecting me when I needed it most. I need you, Malle. You fill me - you saved me. I can never repay you for your love and for - rescuing me. For showing me the leader I could be and giving to me of your knowledge and strength. And for being my true family. I love you with all my heart, truly.”

As she spoke, the young queen stepped forward towards the faerie woman. Her wide blue eyes kept darting to Maleficent’s lovely gaze and then away as if shy, and she gently bit her lower lip. 

“I trust you - deeply. And I know you look to me, often - worry of doing badly or frightening me. You let me be in control. And I enjoy having....mm...let’s be honest. The power you grant me over you. But I want this - I want tonight to be different, love. I am yours. Your beastie. And I want you to have me, to claim me. In ways you may have wanted before but never mentioned. Please...?”  


Those eyes locked with Maleficent’s shifting golden-greenish orbs and the blonde queen looked up at the faerie. Her face was hopeful and nervous both, strong white teeth biting her lower lip. In that moment the taller woman desired nothing more than to kiss her firmly and dote on her, tell her how precious and beautiful she was - but she had done all that before. Fawned over the girl and treated her delicately, spoiled her, gave her gentle pleasures. It seemed now the queen sought things rather different - more lustful, slightly darker. She sought to give up her power for a brief period and be fully under the sway of the faerie, whatever it may bring.

“Very well, beastie”.


	4. Intimacy And Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maleficent gives in to the wishes of her beastie. Contains smut and sexual content.

The horned woman rose herself to her full height and cleared her throat. Where to begin...? Then an idea slowly unfurled in her mind, like dark-petaled rose slowly blooming. Oh yes, that would be delicious. She chuckled softly to herself and waved her fingers, sharp nails leaving slow trails of glowing green light in the night air. 

“Stay still, love. I promise this shall not hurt you, but you may feel some tingling. I swear to you no harm will come to you...or, at least, nothing that will make you feel true pain.”

As she spoke, Aurora would of course notice a major change - her simple blue gown merely pulled over her head of its’ own accord and flew off out of her reach, leaving her naked save for a loose white shift covering her womanhood and upper legs. She unconsciously shivered as the chill night air touched her bared torso and gooseflesh rose on her arms and neck. Her breasts were lightly freckled and had a soft weight to them: nearly perfectly hand-sized and plump, with delicately colored nipples. She moved her arms automatically as if to cover them, and the faerie uttered an amused chuckle and shook her head softly ‘no’: the queen flushed red and nodded as she bit her lower lip, then lowered her arms. Her stomach curved gently and was soft and lightly rounded - not truly fat, but the lass did indulge at times in sweets and honeyed ale and the results could be seen in the softness of her middle. Her tummy was perfectly pokeable and soft, the faerie thought, and a short, fine down of hairs covered it that were just barely visible in the watery moonlight.

Maleficent grinned at the sight of her beastie undressed so - the last bit, she knew, should not be removed by magic. She licked her lips slowly and was rewarded by Aurora blushing further and giving a not-unpleasant little squirm that she suspected was not rooted in fear or unease at all. She spoke again, softly but clearly:

“Now the shift, beastie. All the way off. You will not require clothes for what I plan on doing to you, don’t you agree?”.

“Y-yes, of course, Maleficent. Whatever you want.”

The queen grinned bashfully even as she stammered and lightly pushed down, then stepped out of, the white garment. She bit her lower lip anew and gazed at the faerie, forcing her hands to stay at her sides as she clenched and unclenched her fingers gently. Her thighs were soft and creamy white and a delicate fluff of blonde hair lay between her legs. The lips of her privatemost parts were thin and a gentle shade of pink. Her round cheeks were bright red now but she looked eager all the same, if a touch nervous.   
“Beautiful”, the faerie woman breathed out, her pupils wide and the shifting rings around them slowly moving like the surface of a calm ocean. She stepped forward and shook her dark brown hair loose, and removed her simple brown garment in one fluid motion. She was nude underneath and her full breasts stood supple and alert, dark nipples erect already in the night air. Her legs and arms were lean and muscular, and her wings partly wrapped about her. The patch of hair between her thighs was dark, almost black, and slightly tangled and wild looking. Her legs bore gentle sign of not being groomed at all, as a soft down of darker hair would be evident. Beneath her arms as well were soft, clean tufts of almost-black hair - she was used to living in the wild and the standards of the fae in terms of personal grooming were slightly different than those of the cultured high court, or even most decently profitable merchants and tradesfolk.

Aurora stared at her consort, seemingly enraptured, blue eyes drinking in the slender naked form. She was not shocked precisely at the details of the faerie’s body, but fascinated: she was taught the importance of grooming for highborn women. As a result, the hair so openly displayed - beneath the arms, particularly - on Maleficent was rather a surprise to her. The woman was also clearly athletic and seemingly effortlessly strong and toned, compared to her soft, rather pudgy shape and limbs.

The faerie took the last step that closed the distance between them, and then gently cupped thew queen’s chin and kissed her slowly. Gently, she suckled at the girl’s lower lip and nibbled it, her bare body pressed to that of Aurora. Her lean, strong hands gripped the girl by the shoulders then and she gently pushed her backwards towards the thick trunk of the tree which had long been her home of choice. The tall woman spoke a single word in a clear, ringing tone - the blonde girl could make neither heads nor tails of it, as it was in a old dialect of Faerie - and then she could hear a strange creaking, sliding noise from behind her. Before she had a chance to ask what was happening, Aurora felt something slide around her left ankle suddenly and let out a involuntarily little shriek of surprise.

“Shh, beastie. Relax and remain still. No harm shall come to you, remember? This is my doing - just a little magic to liven things up and make sure I can...well....have my way with you.”

The young queen nodded and glanced downwards at her bare ankle: a small root had wound its’ away around her leg and was tightening, tugging her limb into place. She gulped slightly nervously and met the faerie’s eyes.

“I love you, Maleficent. I trust you.”

Even as she spoke, she could feel another root snaking off the tree and sliding round her right ankle. It gripped tight and circled on itself, pinning her in place, legs spread. The next thing she knew, a third dry length of tree was coiling itself around her right wrist and pulling her arm up away from her body and tugging her backwards some. Her shoulder creaked and arm extended gently, stretching, and another root snagged her left wrist and pulled her arm away and behind her. She felt trapped slightly and struggled just a little in that dry grip of the tree as Maleficent regarded her, an amused grin on her luscious lips. She could move a little and she knew the faerie would free her in an instant if she seemed scared or asked, but this form of bondage did not truly hurt even though she was well and thoroughly pinned: she was at the mercy of her love.

“Well, well...”, purred the faerie and licked her lips. “Isn’t this lovely.”

Aurora wiggled softly and tried to control her breathing. The rough wood gently scraped against her bare skin and an occasional gust of night wind made her shiver. What was Maleficent going to do now that she was incapacitated so? All kinds of lovely yet intense scenarios beat around the edges of her mind with gentle butterfly wings, and she could feel a heat rising down from deep inside her and her cheeks coloring red.

“My, I’ve not even touched you yet, beastie - and you are already getting yourself quite worked up. What an active imagination you must have.”

The faerie woman cooed these words directly into her ear, grinning widely. Her staff was put aside and her face was inches from Aurora’s. One hand slowly stroked the queen’s stomach, moving in a slow circle, and she kissed her lightly. A gentle squeeze would be given to the blonde’s slightly protruding belly, then a firm poke at the center of it, causing the trussed girl to squirm a bit. Red lips traced down her cheek to her neck to begin sucking at pale flesh. The hand on her belly moved to the side and traced its’ way down, then around to feel and softly knead the girl’s bare rump as if it were a floured lump of bread dough on a baker’s board. As the faerie’s strong hands did so, the young woman moaned out and bit her lip, growing ever more flushed.

“Oh, yes, Malle. That feels so good. Please do not stop...I...I need it...”, she gasped out.

Wicked grin on her angular face, Maleficent bit down on the girl’s neck softly and sucked at it, one hand toying with the back of her blonde locks. Fingers twined in her hair and firmly tugged as she once more covered Aurora’s mouth with her own hungrily. Her tongue snaked its’ way into the queen’s mouth and licked at the slightly stunned girl’s own wet tongue, then she began to suck on it lightly. The hand left her rump and softly cupped her left breast before giving it a firm squeeze and appraising heft. The queen moaned slowly into the faerie’s open mouth, her breathing coming raggedly and quick and her heart pounding with excitement. 

Aurora softly bucked her hips and felt the slight tug and chafe of the thick roots restraining her ankles. Her womanhood felt exquisitely wet and she could feel a rising warmth deep inside her core. The young queen moaned out and she felt her head swimming lightly, overwhelmed by sensation. The faerie did not let up if she noticed - she quickly squeezed one of the girl’s bound hands and stroked her palm with fingertips, even as she slid her other hand down Aurora’s stomach slowly and then cupped her moist feminine parts, pressing her palm to the sensitive lips and eliciting a louder moan from the captive blonde lass.

Maleficent cooed softly and sucked her love’s earlobe before nipping it with strong teeth. Her breath was warm and slightly tickled the girl, making her squirm. Oh so slowly, she stroked her fingertips over Aurora’s sex and teased one inside - her entrance was tight but inside was pleasantly hot and slick. The faerie tentatively stroked at the wetness she found within, causing the queen to pant and moan louder. The blonde girl writhed in her natural restraints. She had never felt anything like this before: the sense of penetration and possession. She was powerless to stop it and the growing heat and soaring feelings of lack of control were beyond anything she had ever imagined - she never wanted it to stop.

The faerie grinned at the obvious pleasure on her queen’s face. Her deep eyes drank in Aurora’s every expression, savoring them: the way her mouth quivered and her soft cheeks trembled, the adorable scrunch of her nose when she moaned. Maleficent pressed her naked body to that of the girl, feeling the soft plushness of her form, and slowly withdrew her fingers from the queen’s most private area. Catlike, she licked her fingertips and her grin widened softly as she draped her arms about the temporary captive’s neck. Aurora shuddered again and stared raptly at the otherworldly beautiful woman before her.

“Please no, Malle...please don’t stop. It’s too good....mrrgh.” 

That last noise came as the girl bit back her words and groaned, flexing her hips, trying to press herself to Maleficent’s bared nether regions. The faerie chuckled and kissed her lass warmly, slowly. 

“Don’t worry beastie, I shall take care of you all the way soon enough. But we don’t want to rush, do we? Not when we can take our time....draw out your pleasures....”.

The blonde moaned at these words and her blue eyes fluttered halfway closed at a sudden rush of feeling from inside her. She needed more or she felt she would burst. The pleasure washing over her nearly obliterated all intelligent thought and the stirrings down between her thighs could not be contained - she tried her best to ride the waves of feeling, master them. As she struggled to control herself, the faerie merely watched for a further few seconds, enjoying the performance of her beloved little beastie.

“Oh, very well. I cannot let you just squirm forever my dear one.”

The queen grinned at that and she softly wriggled against the roots holding her in place, her pale skin raised in gooseflesh all over in the chill air. Maleficent was on her again swiftly, sharp nails gently trailing down the girl’s sides as she kneeled and kissed the soft swell of her tummy. Her lips sucked and nipped there gently and she trailed kisses down to Aurora’s most sensitive zone. Strong hands gripped the lass’s hips and the faerie proceed to softly suck at her tender thighs. Red marks were left there and teeth scraped the delicate flesh. One hand stole about to squeeze and feel the bound girl’s rear thoroughly, even daring to softly spank it and grip quite hard whenever the queen would moan or vocalize her enjoyment.

At long last, Maleficent focused her attention on the central area of her love’s pleasure. Lips touched the exterior as soft as silk, and Aurora purred and gasped above her. The faerie’s tongue stole out from her mouth, limber and rather long. The queen screamed her name when the slick sensory appendage entered her, and a few bog-bats erupted, startled, out of nearby bushes, unnoticed by the pair of women. The horned woman used her tongue deftly and expertly: slick walls of the young woman’s interior quivered and she soon found a firm, oh-so-sensitive spot in tucked away deep within that even the slightest brush with the exploring digit would cause Aurora to scream and come that much closer to release. 

“Malle....oh...ooooooh....oh florbleblort! I need it. Like that. More.” 

The queen pleaded and moaned as the waves of pleasure struck her. Pale hands clenched and the queen’s nails dug into her soft palms as she groaned and exclaimed helplessly. Maleficent raised an elegant eyebrow at her exclamation and grinned even as she continued to work her tongue inside the lass - florbleblort? Where on the Moors had the girl picked that up? The waller bogs, most likely. Ridiculous little creatures. That could wait, however - her beastie was in need of attention and the faerie thought she knew just what the lass needed to push her over the edge.

Her limber tongue licked slowly and deeply inside Aurora, the tip pressing to the sensitive small spot she had discovered that made her consort go so wild with delight. As if on cue, the blonde screamed out again and shuddered. Maleficent pressed her face further forward into the soft triangle of her love’s private area, her nose burying against the delicate lips and her strong cheekbones meeting the girl’s thighs. Straight teeth lightly nipped at the flesh of her left inner thigh and her tongue once again applied pressure, before she licked upwards firmly inside the girl. 

Aurora had lost all sense of conscious thought and logic. Unlike the time when she had been in a haze and wandering the darkened castle lost in a cursed fog and her head screaming, this time she had only a sense of overwhelming warmth and pleasure. Her entire body sang in harmony as intense sharp jolts of ecstatic feeling struck her like lightning whenever the tall faerie applied herself in earnest. She felt adrift but safe on a warm sea that occasionally swept her along in a powerful grip. At long last it was like the tide broke: her body shivered hard and she felt a undeniable physical change. Something released inside her after a powerful burst of pleasure and then a sense of gentle warmness was trickling throughout her entire body. Her arms and legs ached some and she was aware of Maleficent exclaiming in seeming surprised pleasure, but most of all she just felt contentedly spent and cozy. She had never experience anything like this before - the sharp jabs of intense pleasure followed by such satisfaction. It somehow was a meld of purely physical enjoyment and mental relaxation. 

The faerie rose, licking her lips and her eyes alight with pleasure and desire. A gentle flick of her fingers caused the roots restraining Aurora to relax and snake away, and she caught the lass with ease and cradled her head. The blonde girl snuggled in close to Maleficent’s nude body and wrapped her arms securely about her. They stood there for some minutes, not talking, bodies pressed together in the night air. The queen honestly felt at first she could not trust herself to speak without jabbering excitedly and nonsensically - better to just relax and let her love protect and cradle her. She never had imagined their intimacy could feel like that, be that intense. The faerie’s long fingered hand gently stroked her hair and neck and her brown wings folded around the naked lass.

“That was amazing, Malle.”

Aurora spoke at last, barely above a whisper. Her blue eyes gazed up at the faerie who held her. She seemed utterly spent but quite happy, the taller woman noted. She twined her fingers in those of the young queen and grinned down at her. 

“I am so glad I could please you, your Majesty.”

With those words, Maleficent chuckled softly and sketched a curtsy without letting go of the lass cradled in her arms. She had observed that the light-skinned girl had soft red marks all over her stomach and legs as a result of the many times she simply could not resist tasting or teasing her flesh with her mouth - perhaps she had been just a touch over-enthusiastic. Not that her beastie had cause to complain, of course, to judge from her reactions. 

Aurora gently squeezed her hand in return and stroked her long fingers, still gazing raptly (if slightly sleepily) at the faerie’s angular face. Her other hand stole out and gently traced the sharp line of her cheek, then her lips. At this touch, Maleficent seemed to grow a little shy but she met her love’s gaze without hesitation. 

“Malle. May I....I mean...”, the young woman stammered, seeming to lose her confidence even as she spoke.

“What is it, beastie? You know I shall grant you most anything you desire.”

“I...may I stroke your wings? I will be careful, I swear it. You have never properly let me touch them before. I shall not grab at you or be rough.”

Maleficent paused and bit her full lower lip. She trusted the human girl more deeply than she had anyone ever in her long life and had no cause to doubt her desires for the request. But then, truly, she had no defense against Aurora. The girl would win her over in the end, doubtless - solely on being kind and gentle and loving. The faerie had never known anyone like her before and she had no emotional wall or mental fortress that could keep her out, even if she had wanted to.

And so, the human and the fae greeted the rising rays of dawn snuggled together in the safe limbs of that ancient tree Maleficent had long called home. They had dressed softly in only the most basic coverings - Aurora’s face was snuggled to the horned woman’s chest, her hands gently stroking the feathered wings that were spread wide to her touch. Never before had the powerful faerie felt so content or complete with another living creature as she did in that precious span as the sun slowly touched the horizon, filling the sky with strong golden light. The human’s hands were infinitely gentle and curious, and their light touch filled her with small flutterings and unexpected twinges. She was safe, she knew, with her beastie. They were home.


End file.
